


The Klaroline Kiss: Before, During and After

by kjsama



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 5x11, Drama & Romance, F/M, Klaroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjsama/pseuds/kjsama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers from the 100th TVD episode, 5x11. What the writers should of shown us fans before, during and after the epic event. You can read to figure out why the rating is M ; ).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Klaroline Kiss: Before, During and After

**Klaus POV**

 

I let out a breath that I didn't realize that I was holding when I walk into my room on the compound.

 

I just left from consoling Marcel who was still mourning the lost of his precious Davina. Something stirred in me, witnessing his pain, and I couldn't help but feel sympathetic.

 

I internally grimace at the word, and I wonder when I became capable of such weak, humanistic emotions.

 

You know when.

 

My heart clenches at the whisper of that mental voice and I immediately shut it down, knowing where my mind would go if I let it talk any longer.

 

I can't think of her. I can't miss her. I can't...

 

The sound of my phone ringing pierces my thoughts and I answer it without checking the caller ID.

 

"What?"

 

_"Come on Klaus. Is that the way you always answer the phone, like a Rottweiler that can talk? Or do I personally call out the beast in you?"_

 

I roll my eyes, recognizing the unwanted voice. "Damon. Still with the ignorant comments I see. Flattered you kept my number. Don't tell me you're secretly in love with me and miss me desperately."

 

_"Oh Klaus, be still my heart! You know I can't live without you!"_

 

I roll my eyes, a smile threatening to appear. Salvatore the Elder was everything but boring. "What do you want Damon?"

 

_"Uh, for you to come on down to good old Mystic Falls and help me dance around Katherine's dying body like Indians around a campfire. Something tells me you would definitely drop whatever plans of world domination you probably have cooking up currently to witness that."_

 

"Wait. You said dying. Is it a werewolf bite that's killing her?" I smirk at the thought of getting to gloat as she fades in my presence, knowing the cure runs in my veins and that it is so close yet so far.

 

 _"Oh. That's right. It happened after you left,"_ muses Damon aloud. _"Elena gave Katherine the cure. She's human."_

 

I laugh loudly at that. "Well. Didn't know that sweet, little Elena had it in her!" I almost want to give her a pat on the back for a job well done. "What is she dying of?" I say when I finally manage to stop laughing.

 

 _"Old age. Side effect of the cure."_ I can hear him snickering and I join him as he continues. _"Before that, she almost got taken out by a heart attack, according to Stefan."_

Oh, this is rich! "I'll be there," I say, mind made up. "I have to see this for myself."

 

I end the call, just when Rebekah comes waltzing in the door.

 

"What's got you looking so bloody chipper? Did helping murder an innocent girl really reach your most sordid fantasies?"

 

I ignore her dig about Davina, determined to retain my good mood.

 

"Katerina is human due to the cure and is dying..."

 

Rebekah's mouth drops open.

 

"...of old age no less," I let out a chuckle. "Aren't you glad you didn't take the bloody thing."

 

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever Nik," she says dismissively."When are we leaving to see the show?" she asks with a broad smile now. "I can't stand those dopplegangers."

 

"My sentiments exactly dear sister, " I say, striding out the door. "I fancy a ride in the jet. Would hate to be too late for Katerina's last hurrah. Coming?"

 

"Do you even have to ask? Hopefully we can be back by dinner."

 

I laugh. Then:

 

"Shouldn't we tell Elijah?" asks Rebekah, hesitantly. "He did care for her..."

 

It's my turn to roll my eyes, getting into my car. "Oh please. Elijah's too infatuated with Hayley. Plus, if he does happen to still care for her, him and his God awful morality will do nothing but put a damper on things."

 

"Good point. We can't be having that."

 

No. We can't.

 

It isn't long before we get off the plane in Virginia and drive off in the car that was waiting for us on the tarmac.

 

Rebekah and I, united in our desire to see Katerina pass to the Other Side, chat friendly amongst ourselves. It is a nice change, considering how long we've been on the outs since the doppelganger turned vampire.

 

When we pass the Mystic Falls sign, the silence that falls upon us becomes uncomfortable, heavy with the thought of what awaits us.

 

Or should I say who, in my case.

 

Finally, I allow myself to think the name that I had banished from my mind for the last several months. That I attempted to forget with grand plans of taking over the quarter, or indulgences with what honestly was a sorry excuse of a replacement for Caroline, Camille. Who, though a lovely girl, could not make into a mere memory what I and Caroline have and it wasn't for lack of trying. I flirted and at times I compelled her to be near me, simply so I could have someone to connect to in New Orleans while being betrayed by supposed friends or family, but at the end, she wasn't her.

 

She wasn't...Caroline.

 

Camille's defiance towards me was a mere mockery of Caroline's fire and rebellious nature.

 

While both knew that I could kill them in a blink of an eye, only Caroline truly witnessed me at my worse, while Camille remains blissfully unaware though she would like to think she knows everything. Despite that, Caroline tells me the truth, whether I want to hear it or not and it's not based on some psychology book she read. It was based on her knowing me. All of me: the hybrid and the man.

 

With Caroline, there was passion...desire...a true...connection, that I felt drawn to, despite her young age.

 

With Camille, it was association through boredom. Compelled, fake.

 

It is as if Caroline is a refined diamond, glimmering, its radiance never fading, constant, while Camille was a cubic zirconia, wanting so much to have the brilliance of a diamond but always falling short.

 

"You're thinking of her."

 

I look at my sister curiously, arching an eyebrow at her.

 

"Caroline. You're thinking of her," she clarifies.

 

I deflect, hating how she read me so easily. I feel naked. "Sure you're not imposing your own desires to see your precious quarterback on me? Truly dear sister, how pathetic can you be? Is it not enough to have Marcel wrapped around your..."

 

"Shh!" she hisses at me suddenly. "Did you hear that?"

 

Confused, I focus my supernatural hearing until I hear a distressed, male voice.

 

"It's Matt! Pull over! He's in danger!" She says, panicking.

 

The minute I do so, she jumps out of the car and flashes away like a bat out of hell. I roll my eyes, getting ready to drive away, for I utterly have no interest in seeing Bekah reunite with the bloody quarterback while a dying Katerina awaits to be gloated over.

 

Right when I'm about to shift the car into gear, I hear...HER and my heart stutters within my chest.

 

"Matt! Matt! Ugh. Seriously, where is he? Matt!"

 

Before I realize what I'm doing, I flash to her voice, seeing her as she weaves through the trees and just like that, all the feelings I kept buried since I left Mystic Falls comes overflowing to the surface. I can't get a handle on them, they are so potent, growing only stronger as she closes the distance between us.

 

When she sees me, she stiffens visibly in surprise, the smile I reserve strictly for her, a genuine one, comes upon my face when I see her eyes rake over my body so quickly that one would of thought it to be a hallucination. Yet, I had seen it, her drinking me in, just like I was doing to her with my own stare.

 

I break the silence.

 

"Hello Caroline."

 

"Klaus."

 

It isn't long until we fall into our regular routine of jousting with words. When she flashes away from me, I find myself elated that this has remained constant between us: the chase. Her running and I, always in pursuit.

 

Oh, how I've missed you sweetheart!

 

"Are you not even the least bit curious as to why I'm here?" I call after her.

 

She whirls at me. "I literally just whooshed at the sight of your face, so no."

 

I block her path when she vamps away again, raising my hand to prevent her from running into me. I try a different tactic, desperate to move beyond the one sentence snappy remarks. "Well then, perhaps then you'll be more interested in talking about Tyler."

 

I had her attention then, but a part of me hates the fact that it took mentioning the ungrateful pup to capture her interest while I continue talking to her. Then, I remember. None of that matters now. Since...

 

"I hear that you two broke up," I say, not bothering to hide my happiness.

 

She shoots me a disapproving look."Because I made him choose: Me or his stupid revenge fantasy. He chose wrong."

 

Indeed he did love. I will never begin to fathom what exactly about that small town boy held her interest anyway. She's beautiful. Full of light. Especially under the sunlight breaking through the trees. A goddess. A queen.

 

My queen. If she would allow herself to be. Instead, she chose to be loyal to an insignificant mutt whose too daft to realize what he has...had. If only she was mine...

 

"I suggest you learn from his mistakes and let Katherine die in peace."

 

There it was. What was meant to be a chastising, judgmental remark about me and my thirst for revenge simply revealed the crux of the matter. The reason her and Tyler broke up.

 

She wasn't the first choice.

 

A feeling I knew too well being a bastard, a hybrid. I wasn't the one people picked either as a friend, a sibling, a son or a father.

 

And that is one of the main reasons why Camille will never connect with me the way Caroline can. Caroline and I are the same.

 

Just wanting, yearning to be the one that somebody chose.

 

"Would you give me the same choice?" All humor gone from my voice.

 

"What?"

 

"Were I to abandon my revenge against Katerina, would you offer me the same choice as Tyler?"

 

For I would choose you love. In a heartbeat, without a seconds pause. Always...

 

"I...I don't know what you mean," she responds, stuttering slightly.

 

 

I challenge her, stepping towards her. "Yes you do," I say with a knowing smirk.

 

She tries to deflect, saying I had no right to come back, saying such things while her friend is buried alive, but I don't let her. Assuring her that I had it handled.

 

To my delight, she believes me, without question, reassuring me that we have come a long way despite her wanting to hide it, what I know is her feigned dislike for me.

 

She liked me, perhaps even lusts for me in some level. Yet, I couldn't be sure.

 

The more we walk through the woods talking about nothing, the more I enjoy her presence. Suddenly, I become painfully aware of the spot of the woods we have reached:

 

The place where her and I made out while I was in Tyler's body. The memory of her glorious body on me while her soft, plush lips moved eagerly against mine...her taste.

 

Yet, it wasn't me. All I wanted was her to willingly do all she was doing at the time with my body, in the right place with the right equipment.

 

Perhaps it was fate that brought us here again. Perhaps this was the right place, the right time yet how could I know? How can I know if she felt remotely the same way I did?

 

I had to ask. I needed her honesty. I wanted to know. Even if I couldn't stay in Mystic Falls, I'd give anything to know the truth.

 

"Don't you have a dying girl to go punish for all of her sins?" She asks, breaking my thoughts.

 

"I do, but I wont...for you," I look at her, giving her a meaningful small smile.

 

She deflects again, not falling for my blatant declaration, She belittles it, as always.

 

"So you came all the way to Mystic Falls to back off when I asked you to."

 

"No, I came all the way to Mystic Falls to gloat over a corpse to be as you so poetically put it, but I will leave, minus the gloating, in return for one, small, thing." I stop walking, the weight of the request that I was about to let tumble out of my mouth, steadily making me feel vulnerable.

 

"And what is that?" She asks, turning to face me.

 

"I want your confession."

 

She smiles brightly, making me smile back quickly in response it's so contagious.

 

"My...confession? I didn't do anything. My confession about what?"

 

"Me."

 

I watch her smile fade, the serious turn our conversation had taken, dawning on her. I continue, plowing forward with what I need to say, knowing full well that I am putting it all on the table.

 

"As soon as we're done here, I'm going to walk away. And I'm never coming back. You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility and revulsion. You'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of yourself that care for me, in spite of all I've done." I step closer to her, wanting to be near her, knowing my time with her is waning.

 

"I will be gone. And you will be free. I just..." I take a breath, turning from her slightly, musing over all the things that was coming out of my mouth that was all true. A voice is telling me I don't want to hear her response to my next statement, that I don't and will never fit in her life with the damn baby and all the drama that is New Orleans.

 

Yet, my curiosity wins out, and I look back at her.

 

"...Want you to be honest with me."

 

I wait with bated breath, staring at her anxiously. Then she speaks, shaking her head slightly as if wrestling with what she's going to say.

 

"I'm in college. I'm building a life for myself. I have...plans, and a future, and things that I want, and none of those things involve you! Okay?! None of them!"

 

I swallow down the pain of her statement, barely whispering "I see," before she continues on with her rant with a sigh, her voice steadily turning more passionate with every word.

 

"No, you don't because yes! I cover our connection with hostility, because yes! I hate myself for the truth, so if you promise, to walk away, like you said, and never come back, then yes! I will be honest with you! I will be honest with you...about what I want."

 

We stare into each other's eyes, trying to read the hidden emotions trapped underneath those blue depths. Finding nothing, I briefly try to find something else to offer her besides my absence that would allow access to her real feelings, but I think of nothing. Walking closer to her resolutely, so desperate to know the truth, I agree with her terms.

 

"I will walk away," I say. "And I will never come back." I give her a small smile of reassurance for added effect. "I promise."

 

My heart hammers wildly in my chest when I see her stare at my lips, closing the distance between us. My eyes roam over her features trying to gauge her intentions, her next move. Her proximity to me freezes me in place, my mind recalling the last time we were so close, during her graduation where I kissed her cheek. The scent of strawberries and lavender assaults my senses and I can literally count every eyelash, she is so near me.

 

Her eyes never leaving my lips.

 

I dare not move. I allow her control like no other. What happens next would be of her own accord, I decide. I need this to be her choice, want her to take the last step.

 

For only then it would be real.

 

She tears her gaze from my lips and stares into my eyes.

 

Waiting briefly.

 

Oh no, love. This is your show. Tell what you want. Show me.

 

She must of read my thoughts, for she says softly: "Good."

 

Closing the remaining distance between us with a kiss.

 

I instantly kiss her back, inhaling deeply as her hands come up to hold my face in her grasp while she continues her brief assault, sending shock waves through me.

 

When she pulls away and I see her mesmerizing blue eyes fill with desire for me, I rejoice, knowing it is not a dream. That Caroline was really in my arms, her actions, her eyes, telling me how much she wants this.

 

The smile that spreads on my face is uncontrollable, one that she returns genuinely in return, punctuating her consent.

 

Well then. One mustn't disappoint. If this was to be my first and last time having her in my embrace, then I would make it so it would be an event that she shan't soon forget.

 

Right place, right time, and without a doubt, the right equipment.

 

In lightning speed, I take control, pushing her up against a nearby tree, kissing her senseless as she pulls my jacket off my shoulders and I relieve her of her own.

 

I adore the way she holds my face, my neck and I force myself not to dwell on the fact that this would be the first and last time she would hold me in such a way.

 

Part of me wishes I could whisk her back to my mansion, into my bed and make long, sweet love to her but fear that she would come to her senses on the way there or even now, forces me to give in to my lustful haze, killing further rational thoughts.

 

I devour her. Never in my wildest dreams would I believe that she would eagerly be kissing me in return, yet here we are.

 

The presence of her shirt bars me from what I want to see and feel so I put it to death, ripping it mercilessly, buttons flying all over the place. I hungrily stare at her chest heaving under a pink lace bra before I make my way back to her delicious lips. The remaining cloth of her torn shirt rests on my wrists, my hands latching on the soft skin of her waist. I push myself flush against her, loving the feel of her supple breasts against my chest as I continue to kiss her.

 

She holds me closer to her, rubbing herself on my hard on, making me growl.

 

I break our kiss, smirking. "Someone's eager for some hot hybrid sex."

 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," she says to me breathlessly. I feel myself get harder at her confession.

 

Just before I can tell her the feelings mutual, she declares:

 

"And you have way too much clothes on." She grins at me devilishly before taking my shirt and ripping it in half.

 

"Payback."

 

"Oh sweetheart," I growl, enjoying her frisky, sexual side, kissing her and slipping my tongue in her mouth. After we leave each other lips again after a long while, I moan contently, holding her head against me dearly when she sucks and kisses a sweet spot on my neck. I feel her ministrations all the way to my toes, and I knew. I knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that in all my 1,000 years and hereafter, no woman would cause me to feel this way. Not only physically, but emotionally as well. Yes. I would leave her, but I would wait for her.

 

Wait for her to come to me.

 

Wait for her to come to me so I can continue to love her.

 

Because I did...love her. So much...

 

"Caroline..."

 

In response, she licks me from my collarbone, gliding over my moles, up my jaw, and I growl lowly in approval, my eyes rolling back, enjoying the sensation before I spin her in my arms and slam her playfully on the ground underneath us, the fallen leaves jumping into the air on impact, the rest crunching beneath our weight.

 

She giggles, her laughter fading finding me hovering over her. She reaches out and touches my face, my eyes flutter close, loving her touch. She cups my stubbled jaw, her thumb gliding over my lips. I instinctively lick her thumb seductively and I feel her shudder between my legs.

 

"Why are you so hot?"

 

I open my eyes at her say, chuckling. "So you admit I'm a fine specimen of man love?"

 

She laughs. "I didn't say all that."

 

I lean forward, my lips brushing against hers as I say huskily: "But you believe it nonetheless."

 

She lifts up a bit to kiss me tenderly, unlike the hasty, rough kisses of before. The tenderness of her lips, evokes a lump of emotion in my throat that I swallow down when I deepen our kiss, swallowing her moans. I lift her gently to unclasp her bra, our kiss never ending when I pull the straps down to expose her breasts to the cool, fall air.

 

How can she be so achingly beautiful? I think, gazing over her beautiful form before I cover a pert nipple with my mouth, groaning as the sweet taste of her skin falls on my tongue. I palm the other breast, so busy with tasting her that I don't realize her hand is in my pants until she starts stroking me, moaning loudly when I bite lightly on her bosom. I buck up into her hand, unable to stop her right away because it feels so amazing to have the woman of my desires touching me so intimately.

 

I feel the heat building too soon, my body growing rigid as I'm about to come. In the heat of the moment, I pull away, wanting to kiss her, lick her, suck on her on her most treasured region before everything is said and done. I yank her pants down along with her panties, her eyes widening slightly as she sees my intention.

 

She slowly parts her legs, granting me entrance and I groan, taking in her glistening folds and the overwhelming smell of her arousal, calling to me like a siren's song. My eyes lock on to hers, my hands caressing her thighs as they move upward, while I dip my head towards her center, my tongue licking her oh so gently. My heart clenches with delight when I see her head fall back, her eyes rolling back. I lick her again, deeper and this time, the flavor of juices, like the sweetest nectar overtakes me. Her moans gets louder, her body shudders as I lick every section, and make love to her with my mouth. Her nails dig into my scalp every now again, her hands going through my curls while I do not stop pleasuring her.

 

"Oh...Klaus..." she mutters breathlessly. "Don't stop."

 

I wouldn't dream of it love, I think, beyond turned on now. Not when you taste so delectable. Not when you look so unbearably ravishing while I eat you out.

 

She let me go when I suck on her clit, putting two fingers in her. My dick twitches eagerly when I feel her insides clench around my fingers and I can't help but think how amazing it'll feel having those very walls clench a very different part while I'm inside her.

 

Grabbing the leaves beside her, I hear her yell as her orgasm rocks through her, her coming viciously in my mouth. I lap it all up, my inner wolf emerging in full force at the sight of her flush, sated body.

 

It needed to claim her, be one with her.

 

Right. Now.

 

In a flash, I rid myself of my pants and kiss her passionately the moment I'm on top of her.

 

I feel her grab my bare ass, her eyes snapping open when I lean into her enough so she can feel my skin against hers. She smiles at me.

 

"You're naked."

 

"It usually happens when two people copulate," I respond hoarsely, bathing her with my heated stare.

 

Her hands ride up my butt over my spine, on my shoulder...

 

I rest my forehead on hers, letting my eyes close because of her touch momentarily. When I open them, my emotions overtake me, taking over my mouth, with no filter.

 

My heart swells at the vision of the woman before me and the promise of leaving her after this settles like a ball and chain around my neck.

 

I kiss her deeply, with all the affection I bear for her pouring through it, wanting to impart just how much she means to me. When I break away, I whisper in her ear the undying love I have for her in my native tongue, a small smile gracing my lips:

 

_"Þangað heimurinn fellur í sundur, til himinn og helvíti eru ekki fleiri, aðeins þá verður ástin mín hætta fyrir þig. En fram, mun það óendanlega, eilífa ... ég elska þig."*_

 

I see her confusion turn to ecstasy when I slowly enter her, a soft gasp escaping both our lips. I gaze down at her, thrusting into her gently, then deeply and roughly.

 

She arches up, swallowing me into her. She wraps her leg around my waist, her hands grasping my head, pulling me in for a searing kiss. I caress her, sucking her upper lip and nipping her lower one, drawing blood

 

Everything goes crazy then, turning our lovemaking in something primal. Being alive for 1,000 years gave me excellent control, but it is lost to me now, and I can't help but feel that it's the hybrid in me responding to the special woman in my arms. I suck greedily on the cut, feeling my fangs drop.

 

I pull back, trying to hold back my need to bite her, but the feel of her body, the way her inner walls clench around me as I push into her...

 

I...can't.

 

Sweetheart...

 

Love...

 

"Caroline..." I mutter breathlessly.

 

"Niklaus," she whispers back.

 

My full name falling from her lips sends me over the edge. Without another thought, I bite her.

 

A loud gasp escapes her lips. I revel in the taste of her rich blood, like honey sliding down my throat.

 

Then a voice shouts loudly in mind to let her go. That I was killing her.

 

Before I can pull away, however, I feel her delicate fangs bite into the space between my neck and my shoulder. Every muscle of my body tightens up, the euphoria of our blood sharing washing over me when I thrust into her for the last time before I come inside her. In that moment, her arms tighten around me and she shudders in my embrace, her own orgasm flowing through her.

 

After a few long minutes, we collapse from exhaustion on the ground, the cold air sweeping over our heated bodies. The sun is setting in the sky, reminding me of my now inevitable departure.

 

I feel her hesitantly curl into my side, almost as if she's afraid that I will reject her cuddling.

 

What utter nonsense.

 

I pull her up by her plump behind up against me. She releases a yelp as I do so, her giggling diffusing any awkwardness.

 

I keep my eyes on the sky, feeling her hand rest on my chest and her head enter the crook of neck.

 

I sigh, holding her head to me under my chin, playing with her angel soft hair.

 

"I will never reject you," I murmur into her hair. "Never let such thoughts cloud your mind. Ever."

 

She hums in tiredly in response. I chuckle. "I wore you out love?"

 

"What can I say?" She let's out a yawn. "You're quite the beast amongst the sheets...uh...leaves."

 

I let a full out laugh at that one, her joining me as we turn our gazes into the sunset. After a few minutes, she breaks the silence between us.

 

"I'll..." she lets out a huff. "I'll..."

 

I turn to her, tilting up her chin so I can look into her eyes.

 

I hear her breath catch in her throat.

 

"I'll miss you..." I swallow back the lump in my throat, my eyes burning with traitorous tears that want to fall but that I will not allow to, "...Caroline," I whisper, closing my eyes as I commit the sound of every syllable of her name to memory.

 

I feel the softness of her lips on mine, and kiss her back, the message of goodbye embedded in it. I begin to pull away hesitantly, but to my surprise, she pulls me back, kissing me harder now, and I acquiesce.

 

For how can I ever deny her?

 

When she breaks away. She pecks my lips one last time and I see her precious, blue eyes fill with unshed tears.

 

"Goodbye Klaus."

 

I lift my hand and brush my knuckles slowly along her cheek. I see her battle her emotions and in true Caroline style, she toughens up.

 

Yet, it doesn't change the fact that I catch her moment of weakness. It does not prevent me from being touched beyond words that the thought of my absence affects her so.

 

"Goodbye..." I say, my heart breaking within my chest, "Sweetheart."

 

With that, I watch her get up and put her clothes on. Despite the situation, I manage to smile faintly when she grabs the shreds of cloth that was her shirt while I tug my jeans on. She throws a glance at me, a smile creeping at her lips when I shrug at her, unapologetic, smiling faintly back. I watch in silent happiness when she doesn't throw away the ruined shirt and tucks it in the back of her jeans. She grabs her jacket and zips it up with nothing but her bra underneath. When she makes her way to leave with her hair full of leaves, I flash in front of her, not failing to grab my own ripped shirt and tuck it in my jeans as I do so.

 

Her eyebrow arches up in question then relaxes into realization when I start pulling leaves out of her hair.

 

She laughs after a full minute goes by. "Did you get them all?"

 

I smile warmly at her, waving the last leaf I think is in her hair before her, then letting it drop.

 

"I believe so."

 

"I must look like an epic disaster," she says, chuckling nervously.

 

"No. You're beautiful," I say sincerely. "Now go. Before you beloved friends start asking questions we both know you don't want answer."

 

A range of emotions fly through her blue orbs before she shakes her head and walks away from me.

 

With a heavy heart, I watch as the love of my existence leave me. I notice a leaf I missed in her hair when she turns back to look at me...one last time.

 

The moment brings me back through to time to another like it when I said:

 

"Friends...then?"

 

And just like back then, she gives me a small smile, leaving shivers running down my spine at her departure, putting a smile on my face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Translation: courtesy of Google. There is no translator of old Norse that I could find so I did it from English to Icelandic, which I'm told is the next best thing: "Until the world falls asunder, Until heaven and hell are no more, only then will my love cease for you. For until then, it will be unending, eternal...I love you."
> 
> Any thoughts on the Klaroline hookup on the show and in this fanfic? Please feel free to share!


End file.
